Filter systems may be used to filter fluids associated with operation of a machine such as an internal combustion engine. For example, filter systems may be used to remove particles from fuel and lubricant. Under some circumstances, it may be desirable to refurbish or replace a used filter element, so that the effectiveness of the filtration may be maintained. Upon installation of a new or refurbished filter element, it may be desirable to prefill the canister and/or filter element with previously used fluid from the fluid system in which the filter assembly is installed, for example, to prevent air pockets in the fluid system. However, because this fluid is previously used and may include potentially damaging particles, it is not desirable for this previously used fluid to enter the fluid system until it has been filtered by the filter assembly. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a filter assembly that substantially prevents unfiltered fluid from entering the fluid system upon prefilling of the filter assembly when a new or refurbished filter element is installed in the filter assembly.
A filter system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,952 B2 (“the '952 patent”) issued to Lane et al. on Mar. 17, 2009. Specifically, the '952 patent discloses a filter element for removing material entrained in a gas stream. The filter element includes an end cap having an inlet tube extending into a hollow space for receiving a gas stream. The inlet tube has a side wall extending between an upstream open end and a downstream open end. There is at least one opening in the side wall, and the inlet tube has an upstream band, a middlestream band, and a downstream band. The bands have equal axial lengths and are arranged such that their planes are perpendicular to the axis of the inlet tube.
Although the end cap of the '952 patent may serve to separate fluid flow into the filter element, it is not configured to prevent unfiltered fluid from entering the fluid system upon prefilling of the filter assembly when a new or refurbished filter element is installed in the filter assembly.
The filter element and filter assembly disclosed herein may be directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the possible drawbacks set forth above.